The Problem With House Keys!
by Caeruleaneyes30
Summary: "Okay! We are going to try this again."


**Just a short one short : D Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own anything associated with Rookie Blue : )**

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…

"Everybody OUT! NOW!" yelled Oliver.

**Four Hours Later**

The explosive device was successfully disarmed and removed by the bomb squad. The station swept by special members of the K-9 unit and the station deemed safe to re-enter. This day was definitely going down as one of the most memorable in 15th's history.

**Three Hours Later**

Andy walked into Sam's office.

"Hi!"

Sam looked up from his computer and gave her a small smile.

"Hi! You're changed. Oliver sending you home?"

"Yea, I've given my statement and I filed my report. Once an officer completes both he wants you to head home. I guess you will be here for a while yet!" Andy replied as she glanced at the many vanilla folders across Sam's desk.

"Couple of more hours at least." Sam replied as he unlocked the side door of his desk and pulled out his keys.

"Here, take the truck. Let yourself into my place."

"No…um…I'll take a cab…over to my place. It's closer and besides it will be late by the time you leave. You'll need the truck."

Sam stared at Andy a moment before placing his keys back into his drawer.

"_That is the second time today she has turned down my offer of keys. Something is going on in that pretty little head of hers that is causing an affliction to keys."_

"Then let me call you a cab."

"Okay!" She replied as a smile spread across her face.

"And I'm walking you out front and putting you in the cab."

Andy smiled as Sam picked up his phone and hit the speed dial button for the cab company.

**Three Hours Later**

Sam sat on a bar stool in Andy's kitchen and watched as she prepared him a sandwich.

"Did you get all your paperwork done and filed?"

"Almost, I couldn't do anymore tonight. I'm too tired. I'd have started making mistakes if I'd continued tonight. I'll finish it tomorrow." Sam replied as Andy slide the plate, with his sandwich on it, in front of him.

"Your cab ride home uneventful?" Sam asked as Andy walked around the kitchen bar counter and sat in the stool beside Sam.

"Yea! Traffic was light…the ride only took fifteen minutes." Andy replied as she pushed Sam's keys, in front of her, across the counter and out of her sight with her forearm.

Sam watched her as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"_What is with her and keys? The last time I offered her keys she just accepted….." Sam thought as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _

**The Next Morning**

Sam woke to a warm body snuggled into his side and the smell of fresh coffee. Andy decided to set her coffee maker up the night before and program it to start in the morning for when they needed to rise for work.

Sam stretched his back and wrapped an arm around Andy. A few minutes later she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning."

"Hmmmmm….." She replied as she snuggled into him.

"Andy...Andy!"

"Hmmmmm…."

"We only have ten minutes before we need to get up."

"Hmmmmm…."

Sam smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ten minutes later Andy was wide awake and in full make out mode with Sam when the alarm clock went off.

"Ahhhhhhh…Sam! Why do you set an alarm when we are always awake before it goes off?"

"In case one morning we are not awake when it goes off."

"Why don't you at least change the sound to something more pleasant? That noise is soooo annoying."

"If it was a pleasant sound we wouldn't wake up. It would act as background noise not like an alarm."

"Hmmmmm….." Andy replied as Sam placed one last kiss on her lips before rolling off her and getting out of the bed.

"Okay! We are going to try this again." Sam said as he reached into the pocket of his overnight police bag and pulled out the key for his apartment.

"Sam..."

"Shh shhhh…let me talk a minute."

Andy nodded.

"This key is brand new. I had it made two days ago especially for you and I want you to have it."

"Sam..."

"Shh shhhh…look…Andy…you can spin it any way you want but, I know the real reason."

Andy looked at Sam as tears quietly welled up in her eyes.

"It's because of what happened the last time I gave you a set of my keys."

Andy nodded her head.

"It's the memory of how and when I asked for my keys back."

"It was…it was the moment I realized…I knew that you were finished with us. You asked me, at the beginning of a shift, in front of everyone in the Sally Port of the station. I had no choice but to agree. There was no other option in that situation. Until then, I thought…I thought there was still a chance….I thought we could talk and work things out. As soon as you asked me to return your keys I knew it was really over. It felt like you plunged a knife into my chest shattering my heart."

"It's the memory that is holding you back from taking this key."

"The emotional pain….it was….I don't want to…."

"I hurt you that day, and I'm sorry. I wasn't dealing with things well during that time period."

"It wasn't just you Sam. Weeks later we were all still trying to come to terms with that day."

"Andy! This key….I had it made especially for you. It is brand new and I promise you I will never ask for it back no matter what happens. It is yours to keep for as long as you want to keep it. I'm hoping it is for a lifetime. Please take the key."

Andy stared at the key as Sam held it out. Slowly she put her hand out and allowed Sam to place the key in her hand and wrap her fingers around it.

"Thank-you." She whispered, a moment later, as she held her hand with the key against her heart and smiled softly as Sam leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

**Love to know what you think! Leave me a review : D**


End file.
